


Leave me naked on the floor, making violence- I need more

by zsomeone



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: M/M, Multi, Rape Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-04
Updated: 2009-11-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsomeone/pseuds/zsomeone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skwisgaar wants to be dominated, but without actually having to admit to it.  And he has a plan for that...<br/>Pairings: (not counting chicks) N/S, MF/S, T/S, mentioned N/T and T/P, implied N/P and Tony/P<br/>Warnings: I really don’t know how to call this one, depends on who’s perspective you look at.  But if things like dub-con and rape bother you, then you might want to skip this because it <i>really</i> looks that way in places.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave me naked on the floor, making violence- I need more

**Author's Note:**

> Skwisgaar gets really upset when somebody calls him a lady, and he has this need to brag about all the women he’s slept with. Sounds like someone is a little insecure about his masculinity and/or sexuality, hmm?

Skwisgaar felt he had run out of options.  
Fat chicks had the necessary size but no endurance, Nathan had been disappointingly caring and docile, and Murderface had been just plain scary.  
Pickles, pfft too little, no point in even trying. That left only Toki.  
Toki was shorter, but they were probably close in weight. And he was probably stronger, if he could be goaded into using his strength. But he was also prone to extreme violence when pushed too far, making him a risky option.  
Still, what else was left to try?

Skwisgaar couldn’t quite remember just when sex got boring. It was hard being labeled as some sort of sex god, everyone expected to be able to lie back and have him do all sorts of wonderful things to him. Which was fine, but it got old.  
What he really wanted sometimes was for someone to take everything out of his hands, take control. Someone who wouldn’t treat him like he was fragile, like he might break.  
Old ladies knew what they wanted and would give orders, but physically were nowhere close to a match for him. Still, it was enough for them to win his favor.

The fat chick had seemed like the perfect opportunity, she was easily twice his weight. And indeed, she had pinned him down effortlessly.  
But she was tired and out of breath before they even got to the actual sex, and needed him to take over an do everything. As usual, again.  
And she’s been impossible to maneuver due to her size, actually making the sex even _less_ enjoyable than it might have been otherwise. Better to just mostly stick with the GMILFS then, as far as chicks went. They were brittle old things he had to be careful with, but they were delightfully demanding.

It seemed highly unlikely that any female would be able to truly overpower him, he might be thin but he was very tall and no weakling.  
Which eventually had led him to consider men.  
But that was impossible, he was Skwisgaar, he could never admit to wanting to be fucked like that. Sure he could pick them up, but what then? The risk was too high, mentally and physically.  
Which led him to decide his best option was to try to entice his bandmates into raping him, where he could still pretend he never wanted it in the first place. They wouldn’t tell, and his public would ever know.

Skwisgaar gave it a lot of thought and decided it would be in his best interest to go into these situations prepared. Although he did technically want to be raped, he also wanted to enjoy it, that was kind of the whole point. And despite what the others probably thought, pain really wasn’t his thing. So it only made sense to lube himself up a bit before going in, kind of prepare the best he knew how. If his planned failed, a little lube in his ass wasn’t going to hurt anything.  
It was probably very weird to be thinking about how to carefully prepare for rape. Or really, to even to be thinking of it _as_ rape, but he didn’t have a better word for what he wanted to happen. He quite couldn’t admit, not even to himself, that he just wanted them to fuck him, to use him. 

Due to his sheer bulk, Nathan seemed like the ideal target. He was big, he was strong. Surely he could be enticed into letting go?  
He set it up so carefully, inviting the bigger man to drink and watch some new porn with him. They did that on occasion, so it wasn’t weird. They drank a lot, watching the action on the screen.  
Then, when they were both reasonably good and horny, Skwisgaar set his plan in motion by dropping his pants and declaring that his ass was better than anybody in the movie’s, male or female. Waving his ass in Nathan’s face to prove his point.  
Nathan was drunk enough to grab it, it _was_ better than the ones on screen.

It hadn’t gone as he’d expected though. He’d wanted it to be rough, wanted to feel taken. Nathan was too careful, annoyingly gentle and trying not to hurt him. Despite his attempts to entice attack, Nathan had even insisted on grabbing some (unneeded) lube before slowly and carefully working his way in. Damn Nathan for being such a considerate lover.  
Skwisgaar couldn’t deny that it had felt incredible, but it wasn’t the total domination he was seeking. When he’d complained and fought a little, trying to bring that out, Nathan had actually _stopped_ , asking if he was okay. That was a bit humiliating.  
Disappointed, he didn’t bother trying Nathan again.

He had been sure that Nathan would be the one. That clearly wasn’t the case, so it was time to consider other options.  
And nobody else looked as perfect for the job.  
Maybe he should try to hire someone, one of those ‘whips and chains’ types? But he didn’t want to be tied up, which of course would make his quest a lot easier. But he just didn’t like the idea of pain at all, and that’s how they did things. At least he thought that’s how they usually worked. And besides, he really didn’t want to be humiliated and called names either, or have to lick somebody’s boots or something gross like that.  
But perhaps there was another option.

Murderface had a cruel streak, but he was also highly homophobic. And physically, he was probably not really a match. But one thing he was fairly certain of was that Murderface would not be gentle with him, not at all.  
His newfound desperation led Skwisgaar to that dungeon door one night, _very_ drunk for the courage it provided.  
Murderface had let him in, looking at him suspiciously. Skwisgaar, wearing nothing but some pajama pants, wandered in and sprawled out on the bed. Then, declaring that he was hot, he peeled off the pants and rolled face down, waiting to see if Murderface would take the bait.  
He didn’t expect the knife at his throat, as Murderface hissed in his ear, “Tell anyone about thish and I’ll fucking kill you.”

It was a very good thing he’d lubed himself up again before coming here, because Murderface didn’t bother hunting for any, just shoved it in. It hurt some, but he was too worried about the knife to pay much attention.  
Holding the knife surprisingly steady, Murderface fucked Skwisgaar like he was trying to make up for every bit of humiliation ever inflicted by him, by anyone.  
When it was over, he had lightly carved his initials into Skwisgaar’s hip, marking him and making it impossible for him to pretend it all never happened.  
Fortunately, although a few lines had scarred, it no longer clearly read “WM.”  
He never went back. The sex itself had been... kind of okay, but the knife was just too fucking scary.

That’s when he’d finally considered Toki. Although he was probably even more unpredictable than Murderface, he seemed unlikely to pull a knife or anything of that nature.  
He wasn’t sure if he was strong enough though, the few times fights had gotten physical between them they’d seemed pretty well matched, but Toki might have been holding back. He _looked_ like he should be stronger, he looked like he was in the best shape of any of them.  
But he was probably far more likely to beat the shit out of him than fuck him, when it came really down to it.  
Despite all this, he decided it was worth taking the chance. If he’d been able to go to _Murderface_ , he could make himself got to Toki. His last chance, there was no one else.

He started picking on Toki more, trying to make him get physical, wanting a reaction he could twist into what he was after. Unfortunately, Toki really was very resistant, and far more likely to leave the room that to attack him. It just wasn’t working.  
Time to up the game then.  
After careful preparation, he went to Toki’s room, wearing only a towel. If this didn’t work, he was going to give up and back off, this was his last idea.  
Toki didn’t look at all happy to see him. “What the fucks you doing here, you forgets to tells me again how much I sucks or somethings?”

Skwisgaar shoved him, conveniently pushing him down on the bed. “Ja. And you takes everytings I gives, never even fights back. You ams just dildos.”  
“Just goes away.” He sat where he’d landed, glaring up at Skwisgaar.  
“No.” Fine, he’d _make_ Toki react. He shoved him down on his back, throwing his weight on top. Oops, he seemed to have lost his towel in the process. “You takes _anyting_.” He ground against him suggestively.  
Toki shoved him hard, grabbing his shoulders and rolling them over and glaring down at him. “Fucks you Skwisgaar, I’s not one of your sluts! You can’t fucks me, I’s _not_ going to takes that!”

Testing, Skwisgaar struggled against him, wanting to know if Toki was really strong enough to hold him. And also using it as an excuse to grind against him some more. To his delight, he couldn’t throw him off, couldn’t get free. “Whats you doing up dere, you ams thinking you can fucks me? Pfft, you doesn’t even know how to use dat ting.” His quick fingers conveniently undid Toki’s pants, it was time to try to switch him from fighting to fucking.  
Before he got his ass kicked here, which was looking more and more likely.

Reaching into Toki’s pants, Skwisgaar started working on him with those talented fingers, feeling him responding against his will. Toki growled at him but didn’t pull away, so he kept at it.  
Then Toki punched him in the face, but he still didn’t let go, didn’t stop. He brought his legs up, clutching at him, using them to work the pants down lower, out of the way.  
Toki hissed, a lot of anger still in his eyes. “You wants it? You fucking wants it?!”  
His only response was to tighten his grip, but Toki pulled away.

With a growl, Toki flipped him and pushed him down, most of his weight on the hand at the back of Skwisgaar’s neck. He squirmed in what he tried to pretend wasn’t anticipation as Toki grabbed his hip and shoved inside of him.  
Skwisgaar groaned in pleasure. Unlike Nathan, Toki wasn’t holding back or trying to be careful at all, driving into him at a brutal pace.  
The initial pain from the suddenness of it all faded quickly.  
Pinned, Skwisgaar could hardly move, barely even breathe. Toki was smashing his face into the pillow.  
It was _wonderful_.  
How ironic that it was Toki, who he normally dominated in every way, who would be the one to dominate him. 

Somewhat humiliated that there was a dick in his ass and he was completely _loving_ it, Skwisgaar did his best to pretend to object. It took a lot of effort to stop himself from pressing up to meet those thrusts, his body really wanted to but he wasn’t going to let it show, not if he could help it.  
Pinned and writhing as much as he was able, Skwisgaar came under Toki’s assault.  
He really hoped Toki wouldn’t notice the wet spot on his sheets.  
When it was over, Skwisgaar lay still and quiet. He didn’t feel capable of getting up and leaving just yet, but didn’t know what to do or say.  
Toki couldn’t believe what he’d done, that he’d let things get out of hand like that. That he’d actually _raped_ Skwisgaar. Horrified, he got up and left the room.

****

For the next several days, Toki completely avoided Skwisgaar, and most everyone else.  
What he couldn’t forget, no matter how hard he tried, was how much he had enjoyed it. Knowing that it was _Skwisgaar_ , that arrogant bastard, who had been under him, submitting to him... that just made it even better.  
But that didn’t make it right, not even close to right.  
The slowly fading bruise on Skwisgaar’s cheek was a constant reminder that he’d lost control, something he really hated to let happen.

Nathan had figured out what was going on, it wasn’t really that hard. He caught Toki privately, wanting to talk. “Hey. About Skwisgaar, did you fuck him yet?”  
Toki stared up at him in horrified shame.  
“Toki, it’s okay. It’s um, what he wants.”  
“Noes, you don’ts understand!”  
“Uh, yeah I do. He did it to me too, really, it’s what he wants. Only he like, has to pretend he doesn’t want it. I um, don’t know why.”  
I _rapes_ him Nathan!”  
“No you didn’t, he made you do it. So it doesn’t count. I told you, that’s what he wants. And he’s gonna want more.”

“Buts-“  
“Look, he came to me. I knew what he was doing. But you know how I am, that’s not my style. Yeah, I fucked him, but I wouldn’t play his game. He’d probably be a pretty good lay if he wasn’t spending the whole time trying to convince me that he didn’t like it. Or maybe he was just trying to convince himself? I’d fuck him again, but not like that.”  
“I _did_ fucks him likes that!”  
“Yeah. Which is why he’s gonna be after you again. You like, gave him what he couldn’t get from me.”  
Toki looked _very_ unconvinced.

Giving up on Toki, Nathan went to talk to Skwisgaar instead. “You gotta explain to Toki, because he thinks he raped you. And he’s like, all traumatized about it.”  
“I has no idea what you ams talkings about.”  
“Like hell you don’t.” Nathan threw him down, pinning him. That would get his attention better than anything else.  
Skwisgaar practically purred. “What ams you goings to does to me, hmm?” Nathan was so big.  
“Nothing. I don’t want to play your fucked up little games. I know what you’re doing.”  
“Pfft, you ams not man enough to handles it.” Skwisgaar ground up against him.  
“I mean it. I’m not playing. If you ever want to just fuck, that’s different. But not like this. Now go talk to Toki.” He pushed himself up and left.

With a sigh, Skwisgaar went to find Toki, might as well get this over with.  
He was in his room, and didn’t look up although of course he knew who it was. Skwisgaar sat on the bed, unsure where to even begin.  
He didn’t have to begin. “Nathan tolds me you does this to him too.”  
“Ja.” Might as well admit it.  
“Whys?”  
Skwisgaar lay back, thinking. “I has no idea, it ams jus someting I can’ts get any udder ways.”  
Toki just looked at him like he was crazy.  
Skwisgaar was refusing to meet his eyes. “Will you does it again?”  
“Noes.” But had it really been that wrong, if Skwisgaar wanted more?

****

Determined to somehow get his way, Skwisgaar started planning. It would probably be best to catch Toki when he got out of the shower and was already naked. He didn’t care how fucked up it was, he wanted more. That delicious feeling of powerlessness...  
A few days later, he saw his chance.  
Toki had muttered something barely audible about a shower before leaving the room, so he quietly got up and after a brief detour to his room, followed him.  
Waiting outside the bathroom door, he stripped off his clothes. Things would go easier if they were both naked. Or at least, that should be the case.

Toki walked out and saw him. “Shits.” He wasn’t ready to deal with this yet.  
Skwisgaar grabbed him, and was promptly thrown against the wall. Toki tried to stalk past him, but was grabbed again. “Fucks me, Toki.”  
“Noes.” As good as it had felt, giving in was letting Skwisgaar win, that was unacceptable. But mostly, he just didn’t like the demanding tone.  
Skwisgaar hung on, turning it into a naked wrestling match that he only hoped would lead to more. Threats had worked before... “Fucks me or I’ll fucks you.”  
Oh, that was SO not an option.

Toki took him down, pinning him face down on the floor and twisting an arm up behind his back. It wouldn’t hurt as long as Skwisgaar held still.  
Skwisgaar struggled briefly, testing the hold and finding it secure. Pressed hard to the floor by Toki’s weight, he writhed in anticipation, struggling carefully so he wouldn’t hurt his arm. How much could he resist without making him suspicious, without scaring him off?  
But the penetration he was expecting never came. What was wrong with his plan, what was Toki waiting for?  
He tried to squirm more enticingly.

Then Toki shifted his weight off him. “Talks to me.”  
Skwisgaar was disappointed, he’d thought he’d been about to get his way. He refused to speak.  
“If you wanteds me to fucks you, why didn’t you just asks nicely? Why did you has to make it like that? I don’ts really want to hurts you.”  
Turning his head, he stared up at Toki as well as he could from his position. “You didn’t hurts me.”  
Toki scoffed, and ran his thumb gently over the mostly healed bruise on Skwisgaar’s cheek.  
“Okays, ja dat hurt, please don’t hits me anymores. But I meant you didn’t hurts me when... you knows...” he couldn’t quite bring himself to say it.  
“When I was insides you?”

Skwisgaar swallowed hard and nodded. He couldn’t believe he was feeling so shy about this. _Him_ , of all people. He tried to shift the focus off of him. “Toki, has you ever had de sexes wit a man?”  
Toki laughed. “Ja, last week. I thinks you probably knows him.”  
“I means... besides me?”  
“Noes, but I has messed around some.”  
That was news. “Who’s you been messing wit anyways? And if you ams doesing dat, why no fuckings?”  
“Mostly just Nathan. And we don’t fucks because I won’t lets him and he won’t lets me. I think he’s fucked Pickle befores though.”  
“Has you fucked Pickle?”  
“Noes, but I did lets him blows me once. I think he was callings me Tony that night. Hard to be sures, he was reallies drunk and it sounds pretty close.”

Skwisgaar was trying to process all this. “Whats, ams all of you’s de gays now? Am I de only one still fuckings de ladies?”  
“You know we all fucks the goils. And we’s not gays, I don’ts see what the big deals is. It’s justs sex, Skwisgaar.”  
"But if you ams messing arounds wit Nathans and Pickle...”  
“Mostlies just Nathan, but ja. We’s... comfortable? It’s nice, that’s all. And I can trusts him not to tries to does anything he knows I don’t wants to.”  
Yes, Skwisgaar knew first hand that Nathan was no rapist.  
Unfortunately.

“Will you lets me up?”  
“I thought this was whats you wanted.”  
“Um... ja, but we ams jus talkings. De floor ams hard, and I ams getting a cramps.”  
“Okays. Toki released his arm and helped him up. They moved to the bed where it was much more comfortable, and laid down together. Neither bothered to put anything on.  
“So this ams what you does wit Nathans?”  
“Sometimes it’s justs nice to be touched by somebodies that isn’t onlies there because you’s famous.”  
Skwisgaar nodded, he was very familiar with people only wanting him for who he was. “So what’s you do? When you ams togethers?”

Toki paused long enough to make him think he wouldn’t get an answer, but finally spoke. “We does different stuff. Sometimes we just lays there, likes this. Other times... touchings, kissings... blowjobs.”  
“What?! You has been blowings Nathans?” He _really_ hadn’t expected that one.  
“Ja, so what? He does it back, and he’s really goods at it too. Gots a real big mouth. We doesn’t do that very oftens though.”  
“Uh, you does mean de suckings dick, right? Nots de noesbleeds?”  
“That was a _joke_ , I knows what a fuckings blowjob is. Ja, suckings dick. Ja, we does it. So whats?”

Still, he was having trouble believing that some of his bandmates had been messing around all this time and he’d had no clue.  
Or was it _all_ of his bandmates? “Toki? Whats about Murderfaces?”  
“Nots me, his breath smells like cat shits, and he likes to plays with knifes. Don’ts know about anybodies else though.” He thought about it. “He does seems to think about dick a lots.”  
Yes, Murderface did talk about it a lot.  
He’d taken the bait pretty fast that night, it was unlikely that had been his first time with another guy. It was probably safe to assume he was messing around with somebody.  
And Skwisgaar didn’t really want to think about that anyway.

Toki had been thinking, and still didn’t get it. “Why’s you has to pretends? And why me, why nots Nathan agains?”  
“I’s not a ladies.”  
That told him nothing. “Nobodies thinks you are. And what’s that gots to do with anything?”  
How could Toki not understand? “Only de ladies takes it. I ams a man. If I wants it, asks for it, den I ams... nots a real mans?”  
“We all knows you’s a man, it’s pretty obvious. Getting fucked doesn’t make you a goil. But if you wants to be forced that bads, why nots Moiderface? I bet he woulds.” Maybe he already had... “Or did you already tries that?”  
“I don’ts wish to talks about it.”  
That was proof enough. “Before or after you comes to me?”  
“Befores.”

Despite Skwisgaar’s obvious attempts to change the subject earlier, Toki hadn’t forgotten. “So explains to me how I didn’t hurts you? I’s pretty sure you needs lube for that, and I didn’t use it.”  
Skwisgaar groaned and threw an arm over his face, embarrassed. He would have to admit it. “I... dids dat before I comes here.”  
“Did yous does it again this times?”  
It was hard to force the word out, but he managed. “Ja.”  
Toki considered this, and made up his mind. “Gets up.”  
Was he being thrown out? “Whys?”  
“I gives you what you want, now _gets up_.”  
A little apprehensively, Skwisgaar obeyed. “Does I gets a safes word?”  
Toki shook his head. “Noes.”  
Shaking from the riot of his conflicting emotions, Skwisgaar stood waiting.

Keeping with the forcefulness that was apparently wanted, Toki shoved him against the wall, pressing his chest against the cool stones. Then he twisted his arm back like he had before. Not to the point of pain, just to hold him still. Kicking his feet apart, he got him situated like he wanted him.  
He didn’t bother with prep work, Skwisgaar had said he was ready so he was going to take his word for it, keeping with this rape scenario. Then he took him, not a roughly as before but not as gently as he would have otherwise.  
Skwisgaar hissed at the sudden invasion, stiffening. Toki held still for a minute until he relaxed a little, not wanting to cause him real pain. Then he began to move.  
He could feel Skwisgaar fighting between responding to him and trying to keep up the act. He seemed to be losing.

Skwisgaar was indeed enjoying it, despite how hard he was still trying to pretend otherwise. But he was at a disadvantage this time, he couldn’t stealthily rub himself against the hard stone wall the way he had against the bed. Had Toki picked this on purpose, to force him to acknowledge that this wasn’t really rape?  
He moaned helplessly, loving the feeling of Toki moving inside him, but needing more. Trying to hold himself still, to just take it. To not actively participate.  
His body betrayed him, pushing back to meet the thrusts, asking for more.

But there was nothing but stone in front of him.  
Finally, he couldn’t take in anymore, he had to ask. “Touches me?”  
“Touch yourselfs, you’s got another hands. You might wants to hurry up though.” If Skwisgaar insisted on this rape fantasy, he would have to take care of himself.  
Past caring, Skwisgaar did, stroking himself with his free hand. He leaned back against Toki, who put his free arm around his chest to support him  
Skwisgaar’s head dropped back onto Toki’s shoulder as he came, his whole body needing all the support he was being offered. Toki held him until he too was finished.

Toki pulled out and released finally his arm, carefully letting him go. Skwisgaar stood where he was, now leaning against the wall. He didn’t want to turn, didn’t want to face Toki. It really bothered him, how much he’d enjoyed it.  
He felt Toki take his hand, pulling him back toward the bed. Head down, he allowed himself to be led.  
They lay down again, and Skwisgaar threw his arm back over his face, hiding behind it. He could feel the bed shift as Toki leaned up, watching him.  
“Why’s this bothers you so much? I always thought you was fine with any kinds of sex.”  
“I can’ts be explaining it.”  
“You’s pretty weird, Skwisgaar.”  
“Ja, I knows.” He couldn’t help how he felt.

“If you wants to keeps this up, I will does it, but I’s not going to come to you. You wants me, you can come finds me. But promise me somethings, okays?”  
Skwisgaar wasn’t sure promises were a good idea. “Whats?”  
“If you hasn’t prepared yourselfs, tells me so I can use lube. I don’ts want to hurts you.”  
That sounded reasonable, it would probably really hurt otherwise. He didn’t know for sure, but he didn’t want to find out either. “Ja okays.”  
“And if you wants me to be nice abouts it, just says so. I’s not normally this rough with anybodies, I’s just tryings to do what you wants.”

That struck him as funny. He finally dropped his arm, looking at Toki. “You rapes me to keeps me happy?”  
“Ja, I thinks that’s what I just dids. Did it work, are you happies?” He couldn’t help laughing too.  
“I’s... ja, I thinks dat I ams happy.”  
Toki smiled down at him and gave him a quick kiss. “See, this is kinds of nice, rights?”  
Skwisgaar really didn’t know how to take that, so he rolled onto his side, facing away. He felt like he’d just played a show or something, somehow this encounter had taken a whole lot out of him.  
Toki’s bed was oddly comfortable, nice and soft.

Funny, he didn’t have his usual urge to get as far away as possible from the person he just fucked. In fact, he didn’t feel like getting up at all. “Toki... what happens if I stays here tonights?”  
“We sleeps. It’ll probablies be a little cramped, but I don’ts mind.”  
“But what ifs somebody catches us?”  
“They won’ts care. I tells you, we all does this, nots a big deals. Stays if you wants to, it’s fine.”  
“Toki? I think I wants to stays. I’s real tired.”  
“That’s fine, but I gots one rule.”  
“What ams dat?”  
Toki curled around him. “If you stays in my bed, you gets snuggled.”  
Skwisgaar smiled.


End file.
